brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X/Crossover Pedia
The Crossover Pedia is a feature exclusive to this game. It lists characters, series and some groups. Listed per franchise; starting with The Adventures of Vanessa and ending with the In-Verse All-Stars Original Generations. The units in this Encyclopedia are divided in four: #Allies: Full time playable characters. #Neutral: That can be either a Ally or a Rival for a time. #Rivals: Full time enemy characters. #Non Playable: Full time non playable characters. =Characters= ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series Allies Vanessa Luxaloss *Height: 174cm (1.74m/5' 8") *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Emily) Vanessa Luxaloss was the second princess to the throne of Aslada until she resigned forever in The Travelers of Destiny. She is an adventurous sorceress of the wind. She is kind, audacious, good with people, he is always collaborating. She also appreciates friends and family as a sacred treasure, she has won rivals with great respect. She does not like to kill, and to destroy, because this is not a duty of good or to be heroic in her eyes. She, however, is not really interested in romantic relationships because she finds that she is stupid and annoying and even depressing. She uses high energy to perform her attacks, her highlight is that she is the fastest member of the overall team and being the current holder of the Sacred Wind helps to be the fastest in her home series. She, however, is not very strong in fights with heavy characters and has less resistance, but at least she can push her enemy with her own speed. Travels the world with Decade, the wind and freedom goddess, Chip the Dog and Lenka Ilargia the Fairy, in Blue Moon, her lower hair became lighter, probably due to the side effects of the Advent form. She still has the same personality as everyone in the series, except that she is a little less childish and is referred to as the "warrior of the moon". Emily Fontaine *Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10") *Weight: 65kg (143lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Pair (With Vanessa) Emily Fontaine is a trained agent of the Guardians of the United Nations, is also a talented sorceress and current Kaiser of the Fontaine family. However, she is also Vanessa Luxaloss' best friend and greatest rival. Her personality is seen as a serious, sarcastic and strict in combat, who used to be more open to others as a child, who almost lost the friendship of Vanessa twice for her desire to overcome it, but she realized that it is a lot Better to be equal in combat than her previous thoughts, she is the current leader of Team Heroes in the series. She is a master in the spells of darkness and fire, but also uses firearms because of her training in the G.U.N., although not based on the wind, has a speed equal to that of Vanessa. Her Kaiser powers are powerful to compete against heavy characters. Her red hair depends on the powers of the Kaiser, to the point that she had to dye her hair completely red in Blue Moon, being the first time she does not have her black hair. And she is also referred to as "warrior of the sun" despite not being associated with the sun herself, but to contrast with the theme of Vanessa with the moon. Jaden Luxaloss *Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7") *Weight: 53kg (117lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Mark) Jaden is the younger brother of the trio, and the current Duke of Aslada, despite his young age, is rebellious, like any teenager, hates responsibilities but assumes them, while his duty is less laborious than his sister Elise, he is still Too young to rule. He has the typical qualities of a little brother, a little envious to Vanessa and Elise but still very friendly with them. He attacks with less refined and less professional wind spells, but as a fighter Jaden is quite good at fooling others and is also fast. He joins Mark by virtue of The Legend of Vanessa, but also teaching him skills to be strong like him. He is the first male member of Team Heroes in the series, and one of the youngest. Mark O'Bryne *Height: 162cm (1.62m/5' 3") *Weight: 52kg (115lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Jaden) Mark is an avid boy whose motivations are as clear as the sky, being a powerful sorcerer, besides being the successor of his father in the Guardians of United Nations like the Commander. He is friendly, very active and quite talkative like any child. However, because he is a kid, he is often ignored. His attack involves more physical wind and less invocation than the other academy wind students, he's a bit on the rookie side though. He joins Jaden by virtue of The Legend of Vanessa, but also the first teaches him the skills to be strong like him. He is the son of the current G.U.N. Colonel, Jake O'Bryne, and the grandson of Commander Lucas O'Bryne. Ada "Merlina" Osborne *Height: 154cm (1.54m/5' 0") *Weight: 35kg (77lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Solo Merlina is a wizard from another country apart from Aslada (Schiel). Happy, cute, extroverted, has many friends, but no one knows about her magical powers like herself because the country where she lives is a little more conservative. However, she does not give up her intention to show off her powers, whose magic is different. She is close friend of Vanessa Luxaloss and Jayden Danforth, a student of hers. Her ability is to freeze and play using her magic against her enemies, with relative ease. Despite her height, she is about the same age as Vanessa and has a very acclaimed purple hair adored by almost everyone. Astral *Height: 203cm (2.03m/6' 8") *Weight: 105kg (231lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Solo Astral is known as one of the "Knights of the Stars", has a personality of a stone, is not human despite his appearance, but rather a "Dragon Person" because he can become a stellar gold dragon to his Disposition, although without losing its human side. He uses a variety of swords as a knight under Windy's former command, is slower than other swordsmen, his other attacks use his dragon features, like wings and breath, but instead of fire, it is ice and thunder. Later in his first appearance he betrays Vanessa and Kali because he was the one that made the Windy plan and to bring to Vanessa in a bait, the challenge and was defeated by her in normal form. Later disappears in a fog of stars, that he was not really bad to start, only misinterpreted. Rivals Dr. Seth Einsteintin *Height: 195cm (1.95m/6' 4") *Weight: 85kg (187lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Rival A scientist with an ambitious streak, Seth Einsteintin and Jennifer Thorndyke have been compared. He used to be a good and fair scientist, who suddenly went crazy just for more power and control over Aslada. He has been defeated by Vanessa and her team many times, until his death in The Iron King. He uses robots and combat machinery, having to rely on the use of electronics, however, uses the synthetic magic that was stolen and borrowed from witches. His public face was one that hated wars, until Team Heroes unmasked his plans. Gill "Desselle" Aldina *Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") *Weight: 51kg (112lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Rival Gill Aldina, aka Desselle, is a professional witch and a prominent enemy of Vanessa Luxaloss and Team Heroes, has a condescending personality and a very ambitious streak for more power than others. She hates losing, to the point that she calls Vanessa and the others "rookies" in the fourth game of the series appears under her real name, is said that she has been accused of witchcraft. She uses witchcraft and invocation spells, as her abilities are basically more expert level unlike the non-perfect variant of Mark and Jaden. She can even manipulate people with this kind of powers. She was destroyed at the end of the fourth game after being defeated by Millennia, the monster of darkness, originally she was a sorceress. Maximus Irving a.k.a. Addes *Height: 186cm (1.86m/6' 1") *Weight: 75kg (165lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Rival Maximus is the wise and evil leader of Persona Groupe, a General of great power in many areas. He considers himself a benevolent leader, but at the same time he hides dark secrets like the over-exploitation of the alien captains Chiaro and Vitenka. His battle power is great, it consists of using cannons and also his dark electricity powers, being a Shadow Warrior he transform into a Vampire known as Addes, unlike its original form, its size in this game is more human-like rather than the giant type. He was defeated by Vanessa and Emily in their Alter forms. Concluding also a legacy of destruction and manipulation. Diego Castro *Height: 170cm (1.70m/5' 7") *Weight: 55kg (121lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Rival Diego is the second in command of the colony Persona, is a very obedient person with his boss Maximus Irving, but he is still very pragmatic with his enemies and the other novice members and captains of the organization despite his relative tranquility and calmness. He uses magnetizing beams to attack his enemies, and he also has electroshock machines he uses with relative ease. Diego was defeated by Emily, and died when the colony's secondary base exploded, saying he was always loyal to Persona, rumors circulated that he had betrayed his entire family. Non Playable Elise Luxaloss - Jennifer "Jenny" Thorndyke - Sylvia Thorndyke - Decade - Chip the Dog - Lenka Ilargia the Fairy - ''VSRFX series Allies Ran Howard - Claude Lindbergh - Kira Ilias - Xavier Simmons - Neutral Valeria Lane * Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") * Weight: 64kg (141lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (With Ran) Valeria Lindbergh-Lane is a Delinquent and the leader of a feared gang called "The Ravens." She is seen in normal society as a monster. She is brave, somewhat aggressive, and lacks modesty with just about everyone. However, she can be kind at times and a good leader. She was part with her brother of Project VSRFX, a machine installed on her body to surpass human strength, her personality has been reckless in recent games, one of these opportunities even almost cost her life in Awakening against Jubilee and Fighter's Road against Vega. Her martial arts are one hundred percent offensive, and very brutal at times, he often prefers aggressive combat methods to the point of killing an enemy at times, but prefers to follow her own spiritual path. Valeria herself stated that she can no longer age normally because of the VSRFX implanted in her body, many years later she continues to fight and adopted a boy named Balder Bryant. She and Ran are of very different customs, are the best friends among themselves and even rivals in many points. She has a history of being a criminal and a heroine at the same time, which few people did. Marcel Adler - Rivals Vega - Caleb Della Rovere - Jubilee - Non Playable Allen Lane - Sachiel Ilias - ''Dream Revolution Saga series Allies Alexa Maxwell - Alison Evans - Dynamo - Nathaniel Alden Blade - Elaine LeBlanc - Neutral Ignis Vatra - Rivals Pandora - Omega - Fire Emperor - Non Playable Jermaine Belmont - Cassandra van Helsing - ''Re: Vengeance''/''Dark Masters of the Night'' series Allies Claire Edwards - Victoria Arcos - Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos - Roxana Arcos - Neutral Keith Laurent/Noir - Lancelot Axel Spencer - Rivals Hell Stinger/Mia Milchstrasse - Vali Bael - Ba'al - Non Playable Angel Gabriel - Celina Laurent - ''Devil's Eye''/''Phantom's Eye'' series Allies Milo Alexanderson - Death Slayer/Rainer Fritz - Neutral Oliver Reginald Valentine - Rivals Style Chardine - Non Playable Gen - Thomas Xander Daniels - Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz - ''The FEAST Saga series Allies Blake Snider - Sienna Travers - Neutral Eliza Sampson - Rivals FEAST Comet - Rhyme - Non Playable Marcus "Mark" Holley - ''Neo Formula Racing series Allies Jet Dark - Skylar "Sky" Archer - Neutral Darkness - Rivals Shadow - Non Playable Medea Reynard - Jeanne Sterling - Paris Reynard - ''Dreamers of the Road'' series Allies Karen Laine - Francis Armstrong - Rem Alzaram *Height: 191cm (1.91m/6' 3") *Weight: 84kg (185lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Solo Rem Alzaram is the empress of a distant planet aside of the one we know. She and her sister Bellatrix were sent to destroy Nova, a space pirate who was apparently corrupted. Her Personality is a stoic and finds things meaningless, but deep down she is sincere and friendly. She uses a Sword that can change its attributes during combat in the middle of the light invoking from red to violet, but also uses its kicks in combat. She and Bellatrix finally defeated Nova and returned to their home planet, although she liked to know a lot about human life, although sometimes she did not like them as well. Rivals Cynthia - Nova - ''Battle of Zero'' series Allies Sophia von Ritter - Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault - Mirage/Mira Genadiev - Rivals Zero - Non Playable Cerberus Black - ''The Arcana Warriors'' series Allies Mondo Kitsch * Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") * Weight: 72,5kg (170lbs) * Blood Type: Not Analyzable * Type: Pair (With Genesis) Mondo Kitsch is the Arcana Warrior of the World. He is quite kind, but when he gets too pressed or angry, he releases the heavy artillery, he is also a "camp" type man in any aspect, to the point that he is melodramatic, exaggerated and feminine. In the sequel he takes on a more mature side, while retaining his composure and his refined ancient ways, however, he has a more violent streak against his enemies. He has a varied moveset. He has golden steampunk claws in his hands when he takes off his gloves, his cane has many custom things and projectiles, he can use the four elements, etc. He can also transform in a small mecha form of himself called Cyberian form as by Standard of all Arcana, can also be transform into a beast and summon a larger mecha form. He was also oblivious to his partner Genesis affections by his friends. Finally marrying her in good end of Genesis of the second game. He is the father of Clover and the one who eliminated Kai for her betrayal. In this game, he is investigating with Genesis and integrated into the "Federation of Big Brothers", but everyone refers to him as the Elder, he does not like it in the least. Genesis - Joker - Rivals Harbinger - ''Trinity Saga series Allies Odin Lowell II - Alain Keaton - Kent Miller - Cornelia Joester - Fatima Blade - Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman - Rivals Ell Burlesque - Quartz Neo Arma - Gladius - Crane the Mother Dragon - Non Playable Constance "Connie" Joester - Walter King - ''New Trinity Saga series Allies Una *Height: 169cm (1.69m/5' 6") *Weight: 54kg (119lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Segundo) Una is the young multimillionaire heir of a modeling company that is one of the most powerful in the world. Being a millionaire, she is arrogant and selfish, but in time she changes her mind to be more humble. Her attacks involve the use of combined weapons, ranging from explosive cannons to cheap and poor-quality cosmetics. She is Mei's best friend and one of the few who knows her secret and so is Trois. Also of Segundo, although with the other she has many and constant discussions. Her counterpart is Athena, the goddess of the arts and wisdom, also of war. Segundo *Height: 176cm (1.76m/5' 9") *Weight: 70kg (154lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Una) Segundo is a huaso who comes from outside his country to start an ambitious trip to have a ranch. His personality can be serious, but he is currently a man of good heart and happy despite his constant criticism of the big city. He uses his always reliable shotgun and his thousands of "magic" missiles, also has a knife to be the short range attacks. His counterpart is the Ares, the god of war. Possibly because of his brutal style of handling of pistols, he is a good friend of Mei, Trois and Una, despite the fact that he has many constant discussions with the latter. Clement Ambrose *Height: 193cm (1.93m/6' 4") *Weight: 79kg (174lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Pair (With Amanda) Clement Ambrose is a noble Vampire from the Ambrose family, he looks like a high school student, but he is many years old. He saved Amanda after she was attacked by dark beings, at first she did not get along with humans, that changed over time. He uses guns made of black magic, also using attacks with said magic, as well as his vampire attacks like throwing spheres of energy, as well as tasting the blood of his enemies. He protected Amanda at first just by being human, but then grew up to fall in love with her. At the end of the story, Clement married her due to Amanda carrying his heir. His relationship with his family is very close, he was also a pupil of Salat, an old raven. Amanda Branwen *Height: 164cm (1.64m/5' 4") *Weight: 54kg (119lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Clement) Amanda, originally called Imperia, is an eighteen-year-old girl who is in freshman year, daughter of Mayor Jareth and younger sister of the late Elena. She has a kind and compassionate personality, even with those he calls her enemies. She at first wanted to just finish the Eternal Night that afflicted her village, but when she met Clement, a member of the noble Ambrose family, she also changed her view of vampires. She uses a short-range and melee style of fighting against her enemies, trained by her father for a long time, then when she became Vampire she is faster. After her father died and her sister rested in peace and defeated Dante to make the day come back, Amanda decides to stay with Clement and marry him because she has his son at the end of his story, or else the kid would have been Hunted by the Ambrose family. Blue *Height: 187cm (1.87m/6' 1") *Weight: 69kg (152lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Lion) Blue, whose full name is Denim Blue Rose Azure, is one of three brothers and the only one with a Prince's title. He felt only until his younger brothers Lion and Scarlet were born. Blue is a person with good feelings, very noble with his people and his family. Uses his fencing sword to attack the enemies with precision and he can cut an opponent in two if it is at its maximum power, emanated in a blue fire, he can also summon spiritual floating swords. He and his brother Lion did not survive in the final battle against Slate, but confessed that at least he will not feel alone anymore and wants Scarlet to be happy with Klein. Lion *Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") *Weight: 58kg (128lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Blue) Lion, whose full name is Lion Yellow Rose Gold, is one of three brothers and the aviator and curious to fly in the air by with his home made plane. His personality is known as a person of bravely and temperamental attitude. His attacks consist of attacks of pure magic, for example he uses magnetism, to trap his enemies in tricks and to throw projectiles. He can also invoke lasers. His strongest ability is to make the earth tremble. He and his brother Blue did not survive in the final battle against Slate, although he is happy because he finally did what he wanted to fly in the air. Nina Mercier/Nausicaa *Height: 168cm (1.68m/5' 6") *Weight: 48kg (106lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Pair (With Aylen) Nina Mercier has a crazy life, she hates her family, her schoolmates annoy her and apparently she is a "witch", all that has reached a limit since she met Nausicaa, a Intoner that made a pact with her and her life changed for good. Her personality is ruthless and unscrupulous due to her isolated upbringing, but the few friends she has holds a soft spot, like Sandra Dawson. She can merge with the Intoner Nausicaa to form an armor, can use various cutting weapons of various ranges, and her "black magic" can also transform into a giant monster with a hybrid appearance. Finally, as a result of the defeat of Mirall Drych, she is forced to cease to exist since she is a "mirage", but for some reason, her adopted brothers and Aylen remember her, before being adopted into the Mercier family, she was a Parker Orphan. Aylen Faith/Penelope *Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10") *Weight: 63kg (139lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Nina) Aylen Faith is the stage name of Antonella Laura Carvajal, she is the most popular girl and the queen of Nina's school, they hated each other, but upon discovering that Nina is adopted and also a Intoner and when they are in the hospital both being wounded, Aylen reveals that she is not so different from Nina, that she is also a "loser" and only acted as queen. She can fuse with the Intoner Penelope to form an armor, her favorite weapons are guns, especially her anti-tank rifle. Aylen is one of the few people who vaguely remembers Nina after she decided to stop existing in the middle of a battle against Mirall along with her four other siblings, she, because of her height, is considered a twenty-something of age, but she is only 17 years old. Catrina *Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7") *Weight: 55kg (121lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Solo Catrina is a cat-like Humanoid Beast, a remarkable and serious person whose powers she uses to save the world from the vampires who made the eternal night, she was once an enemy of the Ambrose family and the humans. Upon meeting Amanda, she realizes that not all of them are bad. She uses a style that combines her long sword, her pistols and her Chokuto (Straight Sword), in addition to her own attacks of feline instinct like using her claws in combat. Infamous for her taste for tuna, Catrina eventually joins the party and defeats the Progenitor Big Boss, she is the current owner of Salat the Raven. Scarlet *Height: 155cm (1.55m/5' 1") *Weight: 44kg (97lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Solo Scarlet, whose full name is Scarlet Red Rose Crimson, is one of three brothers and the youngest of the three. Her personality is of a delicate, tender girl but of strong character. She was born of a rose and is considered a beauty but does not presume, also values her brothers. She uses invocations of the element of nature with her Rose wand, also attacks with petals as part of her base and also has healing powers to help her friends. She is also an expert in archery. She was the only survivor of the brothers after the final battle against Slate. Scarlet and Klein ended up together, and honor their brothers after so many sacrifices. Gerald Mercier/Agamemnon *Height: 181cm (1.81m/5' 11") *Weight: 73kg (161lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Solo Gerald is the eldest of the Mercier brothers and is the parent figure due to the disappearance of his parents. He has a strong character for many situations, he knows that his sister Nina is adopted, but doesn't want to hurt her feelings and tries to understand her, with his other brothers he gets along very well and are a happy family with Suzette, Isabelle and Raymond. It can merge with the Intoner Agamemnon to form an armor, his weapons are short range but very dangerous per se. He made a pact with the Alien since he was 16. Gerald is the final boss of Blood and Poison, after Nina disappears, is one of the few who vaguely remembers along with his other three brothers and Aylen, the latter wanting to marry him, Gerald prefers waiting a few more years. Neutral Mei *Height: 150cm (1.50m/4' 10") *Weight: 40kg (88lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival -> Solo The main protagonist of Vision, Mei is a wandering girl who dresses as a boy because of constant insecurities, she represents Hades, the god of the underworld. Her personality is probably the most centered of all, and the least ambitious and villainous of the twelve warriors. She uses holy weapons for battle, as well as conjuring magical bandages that trap the enemy, her mask changes according to her state of mind. Mei defeated Zeus (Tenshi), in the final battle between gods, she accepts her immortality and decides to travel eternally all over the world wandering. Rivals Tenshi *Height: 163cm (1.63m/5' 4") *Weight: 55kg (121lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival Tenshi was the tyrant of the Great City for a period of eight years, her appearance is very feminine to the point of dressing like an oriental empress. His personality is very narcissistic and he hates dirty things. He was to blame for the death of the children of the orphanage when he was only ten years old. Their attacks invoke thunder spears, as well as that of various animals like an eagle, a bull and a snake. It also has angelic type attacks. He represents Zeus, father of the gods, but a tyrant when it is invoked to him. Based on their adult version. He was defeated by Mei, and had adventures with Nine and a few more ones... Dante *Height: 140cm (1.40m/4' 7") estimated *Weight: 30kg (66lbs) estimated *Blood Type: Not Available *Type: Rival Angel Dante is the deity that wreaked havoc on his anger against humanity, making him one of the Lands at night forever, at first he was seen inside a sealed satellite type machine, then released by defeating Horatio, the big boss. Dante uses his angelic attacks that invoke from his wings, like a small harp and even a flute to attack. He was defeated by Clement, Catrina, Tobias and Merlina to save Amanda who was captured, Dante was sealed since then, even in this game in which he joins forces with Slate. Slate Amitola *Height: 161cm (1.61m/5' 3") *Weight: 50kg (110lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival Slate Amitola, a villainess with a tender appearance and androgynous, is one of the incarnations of evil, being the only survivor of three others who fell in battle. Her personality may incarnate hope at first, but then she invokes despair. She uses attacks that invoke rains of venomous arrows from her wings that can be harmful to people too weak, she can also make portals to summon demons. Slate was defeated by Scarlet and Klein after killing the Blue and Lion brothers. And with that the Four Devas of evil vanished forever. But she won something that no one did, to make people fall into bigger troubles. Mirall Drych/Achilles *Height: 168cm (1.68m/5' 6") *Weight: 28kg (62lbs) *Blood Type: None *Type: Rival A mysterious female-like inhuman creature created from illusions and mirages. She looks like Nina Mercier in every way, well almost everything, her personality differs to unthinkable extremes. Mirall Drych is the being who controls the Titans. Uses mirages in battle and attack using grabs, she can also blinds her enemies. It has an Intoner called Achilles, the probably strongest Intoner of all. The reason Nina exists is because of Mirall, Nina is considered a mirror that was altered to be human, so she has "witch" powers. Classic In-Verse Games Allies Rosalina von Neumann *Height: 164cm (1.64m/5' 4") *Weight: 51kg (112lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Alba) Rosalina von Neumann was an actress in formation while an already millionaire girl called Jacqueline Jacques steals money from the bank for her personal greed, Rosalina is sent in a mission to stop her. She has an awkward behavior and an idealistic in many areas, she is also an expert in secrecy missions. She is a normal girl as she attacks with many simple but strong elements, also uses her stealth training to do the hard work. She is fond of sweets and even picks up some rare sweets from many countries around the world, Rosalina is a brave woman whose fate has lived her own way, defeated Greed and arrested Jackie for her actions. Alba Silvernale *Height: 159cm (1.59m/5' 3") *Weight: 41kg (90lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Rosalina) Alba is a girl who is the bearer of the "Aura Sword", which only a few can control, she has a focused but friendly personality, even greater evils, she maintains a smile and a great control over her enemies. She attacks with her Aura sword, and in battle she also dances (sometimes without control), along with Rosalina. Alba was she who discovered Bartholomäus "Bart" George, and is one of the few friends of Aires who knows his elf side and his powers. She was a protagonist with no name and no features, but the narrator of the story and her experiences ended up having a name and an identity for her, has a male counterpart called Achilles. Alvin - Zander - Sibylla Meira - Balder Bryant - Lucius Meyer - Arsene Fellion - Kain Stevenson - Aeon Bryant *Height: 165cm (1.65m/5' 5") *Weight: 52kg (115lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Solo Aeon is a fifteen-year-old boy, the son of the head of the company Lane, Balder Bryant and Stella Williams, a girl with special powers. He has a heroic personality and with good intentions, sometimes he is right more than an adult, which is taken for mockery or something like that. His name is because he was born as a person with special powers, is the leader of the team Albus Aurum and rival of Lloyd Ariel Stigmata. He uses a fighting style that combines those of his parents, he can also learn other techniques thanks to his powers. Also Aeon is known as the "White Pupil" although not blind. He was conceived after the events of the second Neo Freedom X. Saint Guy van der Land - Megan - Jenny "Yana" Rhodus - Neutral Donovan Blake - Rivals Jacqueline Jacques/Greed *Height: 156cm (1.56m/5' 1") *Weight: 42kg (93lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Rival Jacqueline is a millionaire girl who makes easy money through robberies. Ambitious by nature, Jackie is an unscrupulous girl who wants more and more things that in the end does not end up using, has a more evil Alter-ego called Greed. She has two forms of attack, one using her magical jewels, and the other. As Greed, wears fright masks. Jackie is a year older than Rosalina, although much lower in height, something that afflicts and enrages her. Unfortunately, because of her ambition, she lost everything, but she swears he will regain it eventually. G.A.R.Y. - Next Gen In-Verse Games Allies Aria Stadtfeld - Thalia Saunders - Steven "Lyric" Anderson *Height: 177cm (1.77m/5' 9") *Weight: 68kg (150lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Lady) Lyric used to be a young orphan who was saved by a mysterious superhero named Sketch one day. When he ended high school, he wanted to do a part-time work at first. He later finds a flying ship with a band named the Stardust Angels, after several tests, he joins as a Manager, he's partnered with Harmony, they are the same age. While lacking fighting experience outside of the ship, he uses the tricks that he learned on Wresting TV shows, but also combining an hybrid of his friends Beat and Rhythm. After finding out that the Superhero Sketch was the deceased Phantom Victorius, the scientist that used him when remembering his lost past. He defeated him with the Band at his side as his new family. Harmony "Lady" Black *Height: 173cm (1.73m/5' 8") *Weight: 55kg (121lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Pair (With Lyric) An attractive woman who is the singer of the Stardust Angels band. She is 21 years old, a sexy-looking girl, but her personality contrasts with her appearance, being shy and awkward in any moment, but opens up later. She uses her kicks to attack, and sometimes even invokes her bolero rod for some attacks, but also has some of the tricks of her brother Cello. Called Lady by her companions, she is the sister of Cello Black and possibly the love interest of Lyric given to some interactions together. Arthur "Artie" Payne - Glen Minto - Robin - Isaac "Ike" Taylor - Rivals Divine - Lizandro Douglas a.k.a. Big Brother - Phantom Victorius *Height: 196cm (1.96m/6' 5") *Weight: 99kg (218lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival Phantom Victorious, or Sketch, the then superhero. Is a former Doctor who was thought to be deceased fused himself with the corrupted Virus. His personality is manipulative, but apparently his kinder side was split in Tempo Van Ripple, a completely different man. He uses the virus he fused with himself to do the attacking, even using acid and poison in some regards. The one who saved Lyric was in fact, his very nemesis that used him for experimenting. His real boss who turned him into a monster is Moonlight, a woman who is directly connected to the moon. In one ending, Tempo and Sketch are separated. Non Playable Tatiana Fitzgerald - Marianne D'Arcy *Height: 171cm (1.71m/5' 7") *Weight: 57.5kg (127lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Non Playable Currently called Marianne Darcy, D'Arcy is a transvestite who wears boys clothes for personal and moral reasons, likes to fool everyone and is believed to be one of the physically strongest on the team. A popular Occult Detective. She was a former bully and was feared by anyone except for someone who "hit" her with a simple defense argument, that someone was Artie, her childhood friend. Galatea Kujou *Height: 167cm (1.67m/5' 5") *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Non Playable Galatea is a young white witch from the countryside who came to the school of monsters to demonstrate her skills, is a girl who desires challenges. She also has a strong character in many things, is the leader of the Crazy Quintet. Because the events of her story happened recently, she and Callisto Sinclair offered to clean the school. Tania and Diana Radcliffe *Height: 165cm (1.65m/5' 5") both *Weight: 53kg (117lbs) Diana / 53.5kg (118lbs) Tania *Blood Type: B both *Type: Non Playable These two twin sisters hate each other to death. But after certain events are together. Diana is the aggressive and pampered of the two and Tania is selfish and angry, but they are not so bad at all. Both were the worst enemies in their story, but afterwards they got to good terms, and they ended up being lazy and doing things in halfway. In-Verse All-Stars Original Generation series Allies Lucas Slate - Marie Albarn - Zen - Circe Midgardia - Lumina - Anne Teague - Marthe de Rais - Justine - Rivals Kamui - Jayce - Lina - Rocky - Riza Ena Hallbard - Pandemonium - Non Playable Van the Time Master - Vipra Hadi Slange - Aten Stellar - Miltiades - Lirica - Icarus - The Time Masters - =Groups/Organizations= TBA